The Stranger
by shadowdweller25
Summary: When Gibbs loses his memory, he doesn't just forget NCIS and his team. He forgets Tim and everything they have. #6 in McGee's Keeper series
1. Chapter 1

**The Stranger**

CHAPTER 1

Tim couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. This was all wrong, this wasn't fair. To both him and his lover.

Jethro didn't remember him, he felt his heart break and shatter into a million pieces at the blank stare in Jethro's eyes as he looked at him. No recognition. This wasn't right.

"Where's my wife? Where's my daughter? Where are Shannon and Kelly?"

What kind of God could do this? What kind of God not only makes a man forget his current lover but forget so much that he can't remember that his first wife and child were dead? Had been murdered years ago.

This wasn't right.

"Who are you?"

Why? Why was this happening? He had been ecstatic when Jethro open his eyes and woke up, so much that he completely forgot about the shock and slight anger in Director Shepard's eyes when she was informed that Tim was Jethro's medical proxy, but to see that confused and frightened look in his lover's eyes was heart breaking.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to function? How was the team?

They were working with Tony as the leader, and it was working but it was hard. How were they going to react when he told them the news?

"Desert Storm."

He didn't remember anything past Desert Storm. He didn't remember the team, NCIS…Tim.

Tim left Jethro with Ducky to watch, he seemed more comfortable with Ducky even though he didn't remember him either. He kept throwing looks at Tim like he was an alien. Tim left the hospital to get much needed air, to let Jethro speak with Ducky and the doctor comfortably. He wasn't going to give up on Jethro, he loved the man with his entire being, he wasn't going to give up on him, but he needed space until he could face this situation steadily.

So he found himself in front of the team, Abby, Jimmy, and the Director. "Probie?" Tony said.

"Jethro's awake."

The smiles and happiness spread and he knew he was about to shatter it along with how his heart felt.

"And he doesn't remember anything past Desert Storm."

Silence. The silence was stifling and he could feel his composure start to chip. No. He had to be strong for his team; he had to be strong for Jethro.

"So…what does this mean?" Abby asked.

"…He doesn't remember NCIS. He doesn't remember our team." _'He doesn't remember me.'_

Abby burst into tears and leaned into Jimmy, Tony collapsed into his chair while Ziva stared at Tim and Director Shepard's eyes widened. She may be pissed to be the last to find out about Jethro and Tim, and maybe a little jealous, but she cared for Jethro.

Tony took the lead, but Tim could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. "So, what do we do?"

Director Shepard composed herself as well and instructed their team. "You will continue to work the case. Tony, you're still team leader."

Tony nodded and turned back to the team while Director Shepard motioned for Tim to follow her off to the side.

"Yes Director?"

She stared at him, scrutinizing him, but Tim didn't budge. Working for Jethro for years meant you could handle anyone else's steel gaze but his. The Director must have seen something she liked because she gave him a small smile. "Agent McGee, I won't deny that I'm surprised with this but now's not the time to get into it. You have two options. You can stay here and work on the case with the team, or you can stay with Jethro and I can lend your team a few agents to help."

Surprised, he glanced back to his team who were looking exhausted but still working. He turned back to her. "I need to talk to them first."

She nodded and he walked back to his team.

"Hey Tim," Tony said and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "how're you holding?"

"Honestly?"

Tony nodded.

"I have no idea."

"Anything you need, you tell us."

"Well, Director Shepard gave me two options. Work with the team or stay with Jethro and she offers you guys more agents for help."

"Oh." Tony looked at Ziva who joined them and after having a silent partner conversation he nodded. "You stay with Jethro, your mind would be on him the whole time anyway, and we'll work from here."

"I don't want to leave you guys, but thanks. Anyway, I'll be taking my laptop so if you guys need anything with searches or hacking, I'm just a phone call away and I can help."

"Same for you Tim," Ziva said from beside him. "You need us, about the case or Gibbs, you call us."

Feeling his composure start to crumble, he nodded and pressed a kiss to Ziva's cheek before giving her a hug. "Thanks Zee," he whispered.

"You are welcome Tim."

Tony gave Tim a hug as well before releasing him. Tim went to his desk to grab his stuff and was going to head out but stopped when he passed Jethro's desk where Abby was sitting miserably.

He and Abby's relationship was still strained but were working at it. However, he couldn't stop walking around and giving her a hug. Abby gasped before turning in his arms and squeezing him back. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. They were both in pain.

After releasing her and giving her a peck kiss to the top of her head, he headed to the elevator. And with one last glance to his team, the doors shut and he was on his way back to see his lover who didn't remember him.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa. This may be short, but already that was hard to write. **

**Obviously Hiatus is the episode tag, and the rating may be a bit high for this story, but I'm not sure yet since I'm just going with it. So I'm being safe by keeping it M. If by the time it's done the rating should be lower then I'll change it. But only then. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tim took a deep breath before letting it out as he sat in the parking lot at the hospital. It had taken him an hour to get back as he had to get a few things from home, gather his strength back, and come up with some kind of plan. And he had one. One he wasn't really happy with, but he didn't come first.

Jethro came first.

Gathering his things, he headed into the hospital and after the nice lady at the desk smiled and hit the button to let him through, he made it to Jethro's room. Ducky was sitting in a chair on the opposite wall to Jethro and Jethro was asleep on his bed.

He walked in and approached Ducky. "Hey Duck."

"Timothy," Ducky greeted and stood from his chair, "how are you doing my boy?"

Shrugging, he set his stuff down. "As well as anyone can in this situation. How's he doin'?"

"Jethro fell asleep about half an hour ago. The doctor is happy that he's awake, but worried about…"

"Memory loss." Ducky nodded. "Yeah."

"Timothy, I must ask."

"Yes?"

"Well, do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, I do." He looked over to Jethro and back to Ducky. "I just hope it works."

"Also, Jethro kept asking about a Shannon and Kelly. Do you know who they are?"

Tim knew that Jethro never told anyone about his first wife and only child; not Ducky, not Director Shepard, no one. It took about six months before Jethro even told Tim, not that he blamed him. Who wanted to tell their lover, or anyone, that they had been across the world while their loved ones were murdered for witnessing a crime?

"Yes."

Ducky stared at him and Tim really hoped he didn't ask who they were because it wasn't his place to say. He must have seen it in his eyes because he nodded and after giving him a pat, farewell, and news that he would be by later for a visit, Ducky left.

Tim sighed and ran his hands through his hair before taking the chair and moving it to sit over by Jethro's bed. Next he grabbed his laptop bag and set his things up. He knew Jethro was awake, just staying silent and still, discreetly observing him. He knew when Jethro was asleep and when he was awake, and he had woken up between the time he arrived to the time Ducky asked if he had a plan. He figured he'd give Jethro the choice to talk or not.

After getting situated, he booted up his laptop and set aside his cell so he had it out and ready if the team needed him.

The only sound in the room was the sounds of the machines hooked to Jethro and the tapping of Tim's keyboard. The silence between them was broken by Jethro.

"You knew I was awake." It was a statement, not a question.

Tim answered without looking up. "Yep."

"So you told that Ducky guy that you know about Shannon and Kelly."

This time Tim did look up. He knew Jethro needed it when it came to his girls. "Yes," he nodded.

"Where are they?"

He couldn't just outright tell him, he had to get him to remember. Jethro wouldn't even believe him if he just outright said it, though Tim could tell he already suspected because if Shannon and Kelly were alive they would have been there and with him by now. Not this stranger.

"You said the last thing you remember is Desert Storm."

Jethro grunted as his answer.

"You were in the field when you were told the news." He watched Jethro's eyes flicker, either searching or remembering, Tim didn't know. "Your commander told you the news."

He knew he was getting close as Jethro's eyes became haunted and scared. Tim didn't want to see that look in his eyes, ever, and he wished he could save him the pain of finding out about their deaths as if it just happened, but it had to be done.

"Do you remember what he told you?"

His lover's eyes clenched shut as a pained sound escaped his throat. Tim knew he remembered and as much as he wanted to hold him, comfort him, and tell him everything would be alright in the end, he couldn't. And it hurt. He was a perfect stranger to Jethro, not his lover, certainly not someone close enough to comfort him as he bared the pain of his first wife and only child again.

All he could do was watch with pain and try not to shed a tear. He had to stay strong for Jethro while he was weak. He had to be the one to face things for him as he recovered. It was going to be hard, but he was ready. He just hoped the pain went away.

* * *

"You called Director Shepard."

"Close the door," she instructed.

Ducky did as she requested and joined her at the table. "What can I do for you my dear?"

"How well do you know Gibbs?"

"Well I would like to say very well. Is this about his relationship with Timothy, Director?"

Ducky watched her look away before shaking her head. "No, though I won't deny to being surprised. I'm mostly upset to be the last to find out. How long have they been together?"

"A year I believe."

She nodded before getting back on track. "The reason I ask is because I did some digging on who Shannon and Kelly were. Did you know that Gibbs was married four times?"

He didn't like finding this out like this; he preferred to hear it from Jethro. Ducky felt as if he was gossiping and about his friend no less. "No, but I don't need to hear this." He started to stand up but Jenny grabbed his arm to keep him seated.

"Yes you do Ducky. He was married four times, divorced three." She clicked her remote and showed a picture of a beautiful redhead and a child around ten, just as beautiful. "Shannon and Kelly Gibbs, witness of a crime and murdered months later while Gibbs was away in Desert Storm."

Truly shocked, he collapsed back in his seat. "Oh my dear friend," he whispered for the pain his friend must have gone through. No wonder Tim had kept silent when he asked who they were. He suddenly gasped. "Oh dear lord."

Tim was going to have to retell Jethro the news of their deaths, make Jethro relive the pain as if for the first time, which to Jethro's state, it was the first and only time of being informed of their deaths. Timothy was putting himself in danger of being seen as the enemy in Gibbs' eyes.

"Ducky? What's wrong?"

He looked back at the photos of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs, for once feeling so lost and at a loss for words. How was Jethro going to get through this? How was Timothy going to get through not being able to comfort Jethro?

This was all one big mess and he didn't know how the outcome would be.

"Nothing my dear. They are beautiful."

"Yes," Jenny said, "they are. Jethro always liked redheads, though Agent McGee seems to be the exception."

Ducky smiled and hoped he was still the exception when this was all over.

* * *

Tim watched as Jethro slept, exhaustion taking him over, and he let out a sigh of relief before slumping back in his seat. He had known what he was doing when making Jethro remember his wife and child's death, he knew what would happen. So he had been prepared for the hate and anger in Jethro's eyes as he looked at him. The stranger.

He had to constantly remind himself that to Jethro, he was a stranger. So when Jethro looked at him with hate, it wasn't at Tim, but a stranger. When Jethro looked at him with no emotion, no love, it was at a stranger. At least…that was what he kept telling himself so he didn't flinch or crumble when Jethro looked at him like that.

What he wasn't prepared for was the pain at not being able to comfort Jethro. He itched and craved with his entire body to hold Jethro as select memories and emotions assaulted him. But he couldn't. Because he was the stranger.

And being the stranger…it sucked.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! They are appreciated and I want to thank everyone who's alert and favorite this story so far. **

**And to the reviewers: ****Lidil, Dr. Pyro, alix33, Wyren09, Gottahavemyncis (love your name by the way :)), jjd022980, 68luvcarter, winterguarder18, iweave2escape, hotflower901, and ClioUrania.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jethro didn't know what to think of this stranger…Timothy McGee.

He didn't know him, or didn't remember him. However, he could tell that he was supposed to. McGee knew things that apparently a friend of ten years didn't even know, and he knew that man Ducky didn't know who Shannon and Kelly were even though he said he'd try and find them. It was in his eyes that he had no idea who his girls were.

Then this…McGee…came in and didn't flat out tell him, but made him remember. He hated it, but he was slightly grateful for the younger man to make him remember and not just flat out tell him. His feelings were mixed, and he hated it. He hated not being able to remember a moment in his life that was important, he hated having to rely on people.

And that was something else that had him confused. McGee seemed to be his watcher, at least for now, and anytime he had to do something or needed anything, McGee got it without complaint and mostly before Gibbs said anything. They sat in silence, McGee never pushed him to talk like the doctor and nurses, and it was never awkward. He was comfortable with it. It was like second nature.

Why!

"McGee."

Those green eyes came up to look at him from his computer and he grudgingly admitted that they were beautiful. However, he quickly pushed that thought away, but no fast enough as he found himself staring into his eyes.

McGee blinked as Gibbs continued to stare before asking, "Yeah?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I'm officially off, but I'm helping them when they call for help."

Gibbs frowned. "On the computer?"

"Yeah," he answered before going back to the computer and Gibbs grimaced at the feeling of loss when McGee disconnected their eye contact, "I'm a field agent but my specialty is computers and computer hacking."

"Really?"

"Hmm."

"So…have you ever hacked into FBI?"

Tim glanced at him with a mischievous look in his eye that he quite liked. "I can neither confirm nor deny that."

Gibbs half smirked before looking back to the muted television. He already knew that listening to the news wouldn't bring back any memories or help him. It was all the same war and politics.

They sat in silence, the keyboard keys being hit and his monitors filling the room. After a few minutes he could feel himself needing to hit the head, but before he could try to get up himself, McGee was by his side, throwing Gibbs' arm around his shoulders.

"McGee."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you," he simply answered and wrapped his arm around Gibbs' waist.

"I can do it myself," he argued.

McGee snorted and Gibbs stared at the younger man. No one besides Shannon would have done something like that or argued back as McGee was doing. "Yeah, that's why you're shaking with every step you take. You'd be lucky if you didn't collapse before getting to the toilet. Now stop complaining and let's go."

Deciding to think about this later, he let McGee help him to the bathroom, did his business, and then McGee helped him back. "Thanks," he grumbled in which McGee just nodded and went back to his computer.

This younger man was really confusing him. He just found out, or remembered, the death of his wife and child, and he was finding himself wanting to stare at McGee more and more they were together. And where men have cowered under his glares and stares, McGee just stared right back, especially when he looked at McGee after remembering his girls' deaths. Oh the hate he had felt at the man.

But now he couldn't hate him.

A nurse came in, distracting him from his thoughts and asked how he was doing and how she didn't understand why she watched the television. McGee staying silent, but spoke when Gibbs left out anything which Gibbs glared at before asking the nurse for non baby food.

"Steak, rare, with fries."

McGee chuckled and Gibbs looked over to see him smile. It was a nice smile. He shook his head. He shouldn't be having these thoughts, he just shouldn't. He's lost his wife and daughter again.

"Hello Probie."

They both looked to the door and Gibbs almost gasped as the flashes that crossed his mind at seeing the familiar face.

_"Married the same woman twice."_

_"Twice?"_

_"She was a hell of a woman Probie."_

Gibbs pushed the blankets off and stood. "Hey Boss."

* * *

Tim saw the glances Jethro kept throwing his way, though it had taken everything he had not to squirm when he stared into his eyes. He knew Jethro was trying to figure him out, and it's been going on for two days. Luckily the hate and anger went away and the grief hit yesterday, all thanks to Director Shepard.

He really wanted to hit her for causing Jethro to go through that yesterday.

She had come in and against Tim's protests and Gibbs' damn stubbornness she showed him a photo of Pinpin Pula. And not being able to remember, he had quickly escalated in frustration and anger, McGee had had to push her aside to get to Jethro as the doctors rushed in.

"_I want Shannon," he begged, staring into Tim's eyes. "I want…Kelly. I miss them," he whimpered before falling asleep._

It had taken everything in him not to shout at the Director and luckily she had left on her own.

Now, he was sitting outside while Franks spoke with Jethro. He never met Franks, but his lover had talked about him from time to time. So he knew who he was and he was hoping he could get Jethro to remember more. He was already remembering that he was indeed an agent, something he denied the night before when he yelled at Director Shepard.

"Hey kid." He looked up from his laptop and closed it when he saw that it was Franks. "Anyone sitting here?"

"No."

Mike sat down and extended his hand. "Mike Franks," he introduced.

Tim shook his hand. "I know. Timothy McGee."

"So, Probie told you about me."

"Yes."

"You a part of Probie's team?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah."

"And more?"

He stared at the older man, and not seeing any judgment, just curiosity, Tim nodded. "Yeah, we're more."

"How you holding up?"

Tim shrugged before looking away from the penetrating stare. "Okay. Just focusing on getting Jethro to remember."

Mike lit a cigarette before leaning forward. "Remember you?"

"His life," he answered immediately and looked back to Franks. "He needs to remember on his own, not have me tell him things and remember. It's a good way for it to change his memory. Besides," he shrugged, "he just remembered that Shannon and Kelly are no longer here. He doesn't need me adding on to his problems by telling him that a man he can't remember has been his lover for a year."

Mike dragged on his cigarette before giving him a hint of smile, even pride in his eyes. "He's a lucky man and obviously picked a good man for his team."

He hated it, but he blushed a bit under the praise. "Thanks," he mumbled and Mike chuckled.

"He's remembering a few things. Remembers how we met, how I trained him, how and when I retired."

"That's good."

He shrugged, flicking the end of his cigarette. "As good as it can get."

* * *

Tim walked into the room and found Jethro asleep. Mike had stepped out for a bit and would be back later to maybe help Jethro with his memory a bit more.

"Yeah Tony," he said as he walked over to his chair, "he's doing okay. His memory is coming back in pieces. How are things over there going?"

"They're coming along Probie. Ziva just got done interviewing the captain again and found out the guy's not Pinpin Pula."

"Damn."

"Yeah, so we're running around a bit here."

"Alright. I'll let you go."

"Wait!"

Tim paused. "Yeah?"

"How are you doing? The only time I talk to you is about Boss or work. How are _**you**_ doing?"

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. "I'm hanging in there Tony. Don't worry about me. Worry about finding this guy."

"I had to ask Probie. Gotta make sure my brother is doing okay too."

Tim smiled. "Thanks Tony. That means a lot. Now, get to work."

"Got it McGeek."

Shaking his head in affection, he hung up the phone and leaned back to rest a bit. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days as he always woke when Jethro woke and woke if the team called for help.

"You work on my team."

Snapping his head up, he looked to Jethro's bed to see him awake and watching him. Again with that calculating look. Tim nodded. "Yes, I work on your team."

"Who's leading them if I'm here?"

"Your second, Tony DiNozzo."

"The one you were just talking to."

Tim looked at him in surprise. One, he hadn't known Jethro was awake when he always knew when he was. Second, the slight jealousy that could be heard in his voice, even in his eyes. No, he was imagining it.

* * *

What the hell!

Why was he feeling this?

This was getting ridiculous.

On one hand, it felt as if he just found out about Shannon and Kelly. The pain and guilt was lying heavy on his heart, he almost felt suffocated knowing they were no long living and breathing. On the other hand, he felt drawn to McGee, he felt comfort in just his presence, like he could breathe after finding out about his girls. They were so in sync with each other. And to wake up to him talking to someone by the name of Tony, apparently his second in command, and wearing a warm smile, it ate at him and made him angry.

McGee…Tim…was his. He was here with him, he was here helping him.

It was irrational, it was downright disrespectful to Shannon and Kelly's death as he should be mourning them. Not…doing whatever the hell he was doing when it came to Tim.

"Sorry, didn't know you were awake," Tim said softly. "How are you doing?"

Gibbs grunted, "Fine. Want to get out of here."

"And go where exactly?"

"Help my team with what's going on."

He watched as the younger man huffed, it was in no way adorable. At least that's what he told himself. "And how exactly do you plan to do that? You can't even remember your team members' names, you can't remember anything past Mike making you a probie, or even what the case is about. How do you expect to help?"

Gibbs hated when Tim made sense but he wasn't a stubborn bastard for nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I love them. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alert, and favorite this story so far. Means a lot. **

**Now, as I wrote this, I started thinking that I should rename this "The Stranger". So...if that happens, please don't freak. **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Steak!

Gibbs and Franks were sitting outside, finally some air, and he was eating the steak and fries the nurse was allowing him to eat. Tim was back at work for something that he couldn't do on his own laptop. He wasn't going to admit that he missed him a bit.

"You got your knife Franks?" he asked as he felt as if he was butchering his steak with the little plastic knife and fork.

"Security took it at the airport. Changed the rules after 9/11."

He chewed on his piece of steak and frowned as he couldn't remember what Franks was talking about. Not that that was a surprise. "Nine-eleven?"

"September 11, 2001."

"Hey Boss, it's '96 and you just," he gave a laugh, "retired." He hummed at the taste of his steak. "Damn this is good. Thanks Boss." Gibbs turned back to the subject. "Had to be a hijacking huh?"

Mike looked away to grab a cigarette and light it, and he knew he was right.

"They never change security until it's too late."

Mike dragged on his cigarette before speaking. "…Al-Qaeda hijacked four airliners." Gibbs stared at his old boss and knew he wasn't going to like this. "Two hit the World Trade Center." Breath knocked away. "One the Pentagon." Couldn't blink. "Fourth was to take out the White House." Even Franks couldn't look at him as he said this. "Some gutsy passengers fought em', they went down in Pennsylvania."

Mike finally looked at him again but Gibbs didn't know if he wanted him to. "Twin Towers are gone. Pentagon is fixed. Three thousand-some dead. Nearly as many wounded."

He was going to be sick, he could feel it.

Gibbs ran to the trashcan and threw back up his steak, heard Franks stop a nurse from coming over as he tried to compose himself.

How could this happen? How did the government not know?

"That nurse was right," he said walking back, "I'm not ready for the steak."

* * *

Tim knew this day wasn't going to finish well. Pinpin Pula was setting up something but they didn't know what. And Tim was pissed because he and his team couldn't find anything! Not to mention that he hasn't seen Jethro since Mike came back earlier that day.

* * *

Gibbs knew someone was coming into his room. And it wasn't Mike, he left back for Mexico after letting the bomb drop about 9/11, and it wasn't Tim as his footsteps weren't this light.

A touch on his arm and he snapped his eyes open and grabbed the arm of the person. He looked up to find an exotic looking woman standing over him, just staring. "Yeah?"

She released his arm as she had grabbed it in response to his own grab, and pointed to herself. "Ziva."

He was guessing he was supposed to remember her. But he wasn't coming up with anything and the only reason he could think of to know her, he wasn't social so didn't have friends, was work. "We work together?"

"Yes. I'm a Mossad officer assigned to your team."

"Mossad? When they'd start doing that?"

"—It has been a year."

Gibbs looked back up at her and could tell she was disappointed that he couldn't remember her. "Don't feel bad. I worked with that ME—"

"Ducky, ten years, and you don't remember him," she interrupted again.

It was rather annoying. "You always finish people's sen—"

"Only when I am in a hurry. Abu Sayyaf is planning a terrorist attack on the Navy." Sitting up, he hunched over to take in what she was saying. "It will be as devastating as—"

"9/11," he said, this time interrupting her. He had to get up.

"You remember 9/11?" Ziva asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

He wished he could say he did, but he couldn't. "No. My boss told me."

"Director Shepard."

"No, my old boss. It doesn't matter," he said, pacing, frustrated. "What can I do?"

The woman grabbed the sides of his face with her little hands. "Remember," she instructed.

"I've been trying to since I woke up in this room!"

"Well try harder! You're not the only one who needs this!"

Like he could just flip a switch! He glared at her.

"Good. That's a start."

"What is?"

"The old Gibbs stare! You gave it to all of us! McGee, Tony, me!"

A jolt went through him at Tim's name but he had no idea what the hell she was going on about. "What are you talking about?" he yelled in frustration.

Then she grabbed his hand and did the weirdest thing. She slapped herself on the back of her head with his hand.

A flash.

_He walked by and head-slapped her as he headed for the elevator._

"Ari…Ari killed Kate."

_The shot rang out and a bullet went through Kate's head. Blood sprayed out before her body fell back._

"And I…" she started to cry, "…I killed Ari."

_A gun pointed at him before a shot rang out and Ari's head snapped back before his body followed. He turned to look up to see Ziva standing at the top of the basement stairs, looking down at Ari's body where blood pooled around his head._

"Your brother?"

"Yes," she nodded between sobs.

"You killed your brother…to save me."

She openly cried and he wrapped his arms around Ziva. His Ziver.

How could he have forgotten his Ziver? How could he have forgotten his daughter?

* * *

Tim was nervous as he talked to Abby while Tony talked to Ducky. They got a call a few minutes ago from Ziva that she got Gibbs to remember and was bringing him back.

Did Jethro remember everything? Or only so much?

The elevator dinged and both Tim and Tony shot out their seats as Gibbs and Ziva walked out.

"Boss," Tony greeted.

"McGee."

Tony and Tim glanced at each other. What was that? Did Ziva hit him and he forgot who Tim was since the hospital? "Uh, Boss, no I'm McGee," he said as they all followed him.

Abby came from the other side of the stairs and barreled into Gibbs. "Gibbs!"

"Hey Abby," Gibbs grunted and started falling back under the hug from Abby. All three agents helped him stay upright. "Hard to forget you Abbs." He then released Abby and gave Ducky a handshake. "Ducky. How could I forget your mother left you on a bus?"

"I have no idea Jethro."

"Should you be out of the hospital Gibbs?" Abby asked as Gibbs and his team headed upstairs, Tim in the rear as everything was going so fast.

"No time Abbs. Talk to you both later." He stopped and looked at the photos they had up on the screen. "I should have known it wasn't Ghalib."

"Oh no Boss," they denied, but the whole time Tim tried to see Jethro's eyes. He had to look into those ice blue eyes. He needed to.

"I would have made the same mistake," Tony said.

Gibbs turned to Tony and said, "Well yeah DiNozzo. That's why I'm so pissed," and gave him a head-slap before turning and continuing up the stairs.

"You didn't forget me," Tony laughed in relief but Tim didn't feel the same relief.

They all barged into MTAC in time to hear, "Nineteen will seem an acceptable losses."

"No death is acceptable when it's unnecessary," Gibbs said charging down the ramp and next to Director Shepard.

"Deputy Director Welsh, Special Agent Gibbs."

"This terrorist isn't after a cruise liner," he stated.

"Islamic terrorists love soft targets," Director Welsh tried to brush off.

"No, he wants the marine assault ship that Cape Fear is replenishing in the gulf."

Welsh argued, "You don't know what he wants. He's a terrorist. A cruise ship, a—"

"He told me!"

Tim's never seen Jethro so excessively angry before, it worried him. And it was only getting worse with every fast second that passed.

The look on Welsh's face was one of doubt. "He told you."

"Pinpin Pula is an arrogant son of a bitch. He thought the bomb that he planted would kill me." Tim flinched.

"So…he's not a suicide bomber?"

Jethro looked to the video of the ship still on course. "For god's sake, order that frigate to break off."

The Director shook his head. "Can't do that."

"Is _**everyone**_ up there as _**stupid**_ as you!" Welsh flinched back as if slapped. "Pinpin Pula is on the Cape Fear. He's the radioman. He intercepts every BOLO we send him and he replies, 'No Pinpin here.'"

"We got that Special Agent Gibbs. It's why we didn't communicate with Cape Fear until…now."

"Jeff!" Gibbs cried to one of the two other men in the video conference. "Thank God you're there. Can you get your SEALS onboard without being seen?"

"We can execute a Halo exertion within ten hours."

Welsh shook his head and cut in, "The Cape Fear would have entered the Med by then. That is unacceptable. If anything happens it will be on some tourist video camera."

"The sailors on that frigate have video cameras," Gibbs argued.

"We can confiscate those videos."

Tim watched, and watched, and watched as Gibbs reached his breaking point.

"What?" he whispered harshly before his voice rose. "You don't want this being seen?"

"An accident at sea," Welsh explained, "is better than an act of terrorism."

Gibbs looked back at the live feed of people entering other boats. "It's too late!" And when Welsh did nothing but watch, Gibbs shouted in his anger and disgust, "You bastard!" before storming out the room, leaving the team and Director to watch the ship blow.

* * *

Tim sat at his desk like the others; Abby was fidgeting as she stood in front of his desk. They all looked up when Gibbs walked into the bullpen and to his desk, going to his drawer where he kept his weapon.

"Oh, uh," Tony said breaking the silence and getting Gibbs' weapon and badge from his own desk, "I got em' Boss. I got em' from the medics when they took you."

Gibbs took them with a nod and stared at them before he walked around the desk to stand beside Tony. Tim watched as Gibbs gave a small smirk before saying, "You'll do." He handed Tony his weapon and badge, put a hand on his shoulder, and Tim's breath caught at his next words.

"They're your team now."

Oh god!

Tim stood up and stared at Gibbs as he walked over to his desk. "Tim, you're a good agent. Don't let him tell you otherwise."

Gibbs finally looked up into Tim's eyes, and he saw.

This man wasn't a stranger any longer. But he wasn't Tim's lover. This man…this man was his boss. His now former boss.

His lover…his Jethro…wasn't there.

Holding in everything he had, not letting any heart broken tears fall, he gave a curt nod. "I will Boss." And with one last look into his eyes, Gibbs turned away and to Abby.

"Gibbs," she whimpered.

He put his finger over her lips and gave a kiss to her cheek as the tears in her eyes slid down. Gibbs then went to Ziva last and after a moment, he said, "I owe you Ziva."

"I will collect…Jethro."

Smiling, he walked around her and asked Ducky for a ride home. The team, Director Shepard…Tim…they all watched as he turned back one last time.

"Semper Fi."

The elevator opened, and Tim watched as the doors closed after the two men got on.

Finally, all his strength left him. He collapsed in his seat, his head fell down into his hands as he felt the tears come. His heart…he couldn't feel it. He was sure it stopped beating.

How? What? Why?

"Tim."

He weakly lifted his head to see through his tears Ziva kneeled beside his chair. The team and director looking at him. They felt the loss of their leader, but they didn't, couldn't, feel what Tim was. His lover, his Jethro, he wasn't there. He was gone.

"Tim," Ziva repeated.

He looked back at her and without the control to hide his pain and anguish, he whispered the three words that kept repeating in his heart and mind.

"He doesn't remember."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Oh man was that hard to write.**

**Please review and please don't hate me. **


End file.
